The Last Night
by BamImSam
Summary: Insanity: the same beating, the same people, and time of day but nothing different would happen no matter how hard the boy prayed it to be… Will it ever change for his poor wounded soul? This he doubt always and forever… Until that fateful day...
1. Chapter 1

Darkwing: Okay I know I haven't written in some time

Kaya: it's been 3 months or more Darkwing..

Darkwing: O_o holy crap! IM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I want to thank everyone who have been reading so THANK YOU SO MUCH! Okay so here's a new one guys... The Last Night

Disclaimer: Blah Blah blah I own nothing!

* * *

><p>You lied…traitor…backstabber…you said you loved me…why are you with her then...why!<p>

I can never trust you…I can not even bare to look at you…you embarrassed me in front of everyone!

Why?

Why did you have to bring this pain and agony unto me…I thought you as my friend…now I have scars on my wrist because of the torture you brought upon me. Thank you for completely and utterly nothing...

Young boy's dark thoughts wrap around his head like a snake to its prey. He wore nothing but black to show his hate towards life; its meaningless effort to keep all who live in her web of lies. He had no hope to try to live this 'life',for it was all pointless now. What should he hold on to anyways? His only friend ruined his existence. It was clearly obvious to him that the world would love to see him go. But he could not leave…not with his grandpa depending on him so much. The old man was sick and it seemed hopeless to even fool the man with false happiness of him getting better. The suffering boy need to be here, for now anyways. But how long would that be?

He wore sweatbands around his wrist that were black and had skulls. They concealed the one secret that no soul would bare want to know. Who would dare ask anyways? He was picked on and bullied more than ever. Still no one reached their hand out to stop this insanity. The same beating, the same spot, the same people, and time of day but even though nothing different would happen no matter how hard the boy prayed it to be… Will it ever change for his poor wounded soul? This he doubt would ever happen to his bonded sorrowful soul...

* * *

><p>Darkwing: well that's the beginning…<p>

Kaya: tell us what you think

Darkwing: Favorite and review! I will update if I get 7 or more comments! Thank you and night


	2. Chapter 2

Beep…Beep…Beep…

The sound of a broken alarm clock went off in the night. The boy has grown use to the sound that he is deaf to it. He stared down at his abuse body cover in scares. The wounds weren't always there…

his body use to be innocent and clean...but that's all in the past now. He'll never regain what he lost that horrid day of betray. That day made his loneliness appear from the depths of his heart. Now the loneliness has grown over the years that his poor heart had cracks all over it. Anytime...any moment his weak heart could break.

The boy look at his wrist and noticed the blood dripping down. The cutting started 6 years ago when that day happen. He covered his wrist up in bandages once again to stop the blood from rushing out. He knew he couldn't leave the world just yet. He was still need in the world by one person. But how long would the person last..he didn't know.

Coughing could be heard from afar. His grandpa was getting worse, with a sigh he sit on his bed and looked at the navy blue sheets. The looked black in the dark cold room. The moon wouldn't even shine for him. A light could not be found anywhere, he claim that the light has even lost hope for his poor soul. Laying down and staring at the blank ceiling above the boy slowly faded into an endless nightmare…awaiting for the next day he still be alive. Still be walking on the earth but once again...for how long?

* * *

><p>The morning sun rose and hit the young boy's eyes. He sighed and sat up and looked at his broken clock. 6:16 was the time of the moment. He stood up and walked over to his closet. He slipped on some black skinny jeans and a black tank top on with a broken heart on it. He zipped up and dark blue hoodie on him and sighed. He didn't want this day to come but it came anyways. He wasn't ready for his torment of that day...high school.<p>

"Yu…Yugi..?" called a horse scratchy in pain voice.

Pain flashed in the boy's eyes. Yugi slowly walked out of his room, down the hall and into another bedroom. Inside it was like a hospital room. There was a heart monitor that beeps in time of the old man's heart. The room white and had the smell of medicine and death hanging in the air.

"Yes...Grandpa, what is it?" Yugi ask him.

"Have…a…a good time…at...s…school." Yugi's grandpa weakly said. Yugi faked a smile and hug his grandpa lightly. Yugi waved goodbye to his grandpa and left the house.

* * *

><p>Walking slowly to his torment, Yugi stared at his wrist. He knew his grandpa was at his limit. He was blind now and looked sickly pale. Yugi knew hope was no where around. He walked into his school and went to his locker. He grabbed his books and pencil and got ready for the day.<p>

At time of lunch bell, Yugi walked pass the lunch room and walked outside. He didn't eat lunch, he was never hungry during the morning and noon time. He sighed he hoped peace would be with him today…

Yugi suddenly was pulled harshly into an ally near by the school. Yugi gasped and looked up terrified. His beating once again had come. Yesterday he missed them because a teacher talked him. He knew his bully was beyond pissed.  
>"Shit..." Yugi whisper to himself.<p>

Ushio and Akira had captured him once again. Yugi pale and try to scream for help, but pain shot through his body. Ushio kneed Yugi in the stomach hard knocking the wind out of him. Curling on the ground Yugi felt tears coming up and major pain. Yugi gasped for air trying to breath again.

Ushio kicked his left leg with all his force so a sickly crack came up. Yugi eyes widen and screamed in pain. Akira stop Yugi by punching his face so hard that Yugi's nose cracked and blood rushed out. Ushio stomped on Yugi's wrist and blood rushed out of the reopen wounds.

"Damn brat! You own me! You failed my research paper!" Ushio yelled as he picked Yugi up and slam into the wall.

"Bitch you also missed out of our daily teaching session." Akira chuckled deadly. Akira smirked and punched Yugi over and over in the ribs. Yugi knew his ribs were giving up. A loud pain crack appears and Yugi screamed in fear and pain and curl into a ball as he was dropped on the ground.

Yugi cried silently, he knew he was going to die today. The pain was unbearable and the broken bones screamed in horrid pain.

No one would save him. He half way closed his eyes as a blackness was sweeping him away. Yugi was going to pass out in front of his tormentors. Yugi prayed for light to shine this day. But what was the chance of that. Yugi closed his eyes and awaited his death.

Suddenly a strange…shadow filled the ally way.

"Who the hell are you! Get out of here shrimp!" Ushio yelled.

A deep voice was heard but Yugi couldn't make out the words. Yugi looked at the shadow's feet to see leather boots…then the darkness over took his sight. Yugi passed out in pain, tears and in some of his own blood with a shadow hanging over him…maybe death had finally came to claim his poor weak body this time...

* * *

><p>Darkwing: There's chapter two. Please review and give pointers! Thanks for reading! I OWN NOTHING! JUST THE IDEA X3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Darkwing: Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a super long time. Here's is why

1: School finals

2: last day of school

3: its summer!

4: I got sick –sigh-

Well here's is the next chapter

* * *

><p>Last time:<p>

No one would save him. He half way closed his eyes as a blackness was sweeping him away. Yugi was going to pass out in front of his tormentors. Yugi prayed for light to shine this day. But what was the chance of that. Yugi closed his eyes and awaited his death.

Suddenly a strange…shadow filled the ally way.

"Who the hell are you! Get out of here shrimp!" Ushio yelled.

A deep voice was heard but Yugi couldn't make out the words. Yugi looked at the shadow's feet to see leather boots…then the darkness over took his sight. Yugi passed out in pain, tears and in some of his own blood with a shadow hanging over him…maybe death had finally came to claim his poor weak body this time...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

The shadow looked at the poor passed out Yugi. It shook its head and glare at the bullies. Slowly but angrily the shadow walked to the evil men. The shadow was shorter than them but it stood its ground. It glared at them.

"How dare you injury this poor boy! What did he ever do to you?" The shadow yelled.

Ushio growled and shook his head.

"Look kid! I don't think you know how you're dealing with so back the fuck off!" Ushio yelled back and raised a fist. Akira smiled and got into fighting stance. Ushio tried to punch the person in the stomach but he dodged and kicked his shin hard enough that it cracked. Akira tried for a left hook but missed and the shadow kneed him in the chest.

Ushio and Akira winced in pain and fell to the ground holding their injured body parts. Ushio cursed. "DAMN KID! IS THAT ALL THE FUCK YOU GOT! I'LL KILL YOU..YOU...YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

The shadow ignored Ushio and walked to the injured Yugi. Carefully the shadow picked up Yugi and headed to the closest hospital near the school.

* * *

><p>Blackness surrounded Yugi's body. The pain was slowly fading away. Was he in hell? Or is this limbo for being who he is? Yugi didn't know what to think about. All he knew was that his body was warm and strangely he felt alive. He thought death was playing a cruel trick on him like...HE did. He couldn't believe that his friend betrayed him again. They were so close and now look were they are. He could never say his friends name ever again. It caused too much pain.<p>

Yugi was lying in a hospital bed. He had 2 broken ribs, a broken leg and a broken arm. The poor kid was in a lot of pain. The pain killers were supposed to make some of it faded away. The person who saved Yugi was sitting in a chair next to the bed. The shadow felt responsible for the kid.

"I hope the kids alright...Where are the doctors?" The person asked.

The person looked at the kid and sighed.

"Um..Hi? I should tell you my name kid. My name is Yami Sennen" Yami didn't know what else to say. There wasn't much to tell a sleeping kid.

Yugi blinked and he looked around.  
>"W...where am i...?" he asked.<p>

Yami was surprised and looked at the kid.

"You are in a hospital little one." Yami said.

"A..a hospital?" Yugi looked over. He was shocked to see someone who looked just like him. The only difference was the guy was tan, had sharp crimson eyes, and blonde streaks sticking up into his hair. "W..who are you?"

Yami chuckled. "Why, I am Yami Sennen little one. I stopped those guys from hurting you any more than they already did. I was visiting the school. See, I'm the new student that's coming in tomorrow. I just happened to see what was happening and I had to stop it."

Yugi eyes widened. This guy named Yami happen to see the attacking like so many others did but he tried to help. Why? Why, Yugi could not understand. He started to tear up. Someone had finally shown him kindness. Had fate open on his heart? Was his prayers finally answered?

"Why? You don't even know me..." Yugi stated.

Yami looked at Yugi. "Look kid. I know I don't know you but I can't stand to see someone getting hurt for no reason. I had to help you...um"

"Yugi. My name is Yugi, Yugi Mutou." Yugi said.

"Well Yugi what would you say to hanging out more and becoming friends?" Yami said holding his hand out. Yugi looked at Yami and looked at his hand. He wasn't sure because of his past but the future seemed to be turning up. Yugi took Yami's hand and shook it.

"Sure why not what the worse that can happen?"

* * *

><p>Darkwing: IM SO SORRY EVERYONE! But chibi and I was able to get it back! Please thank chibi in your comments! He worked all night and day looking for it and ta-da here it is!<p>

THANK YOU CHIBI! X3 well kaya end it

Kaya: Thank you for reading. Please have a good day everyone! Please comment and other things.

Darkwing: I'll post chapter 4 this week or next I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Darkwing: Hey everyone! Im alive and back! Sorry for the wait! I'm just oing to say Hi real quick and then get to the story soooo HIYA!

Kaya: HEY! :D

Darkwing: Yea so own nothing but the idea for the story :P ENJOY! |  
>(yes I realize this is the same thing but I am adding more plus fixing the chapter so please re-read this again! IM SORRY)<p>

Last Time on Last Night-

"Why? You don't even know me…" Yugi stated. Yami looked at Yugi, "Look kid, I know I don't know you but I can't stand to see someone get hurt for no reason or being bullied. I had to help you…um?"

"Yugi, my name is Yugi…Yugi Mutou."

"Well Yugi this is why I had to help. What would you say to hanging out more and becoming friends?" Yami said holding his hand out.

Yugi looked at Yami and then looked at his hand. He wasn't sure because of his past but the future seemed to be turning up. Yugi took Yami's hand and shook it.  
>"Sure why not? What is the worst that can happen?"<p>

Chapter 4

Yugi wanted to check out of the hospital but was not permitted to leave yet because his ribs were not all the way broken but they were in bad condition. They wanted him to stay so they could heal more and heal correctly. He would have to stay in the hospital for four days and then he could go home but he would have to stay in bed for the three days that were in the rest of the week. Yugi was told after that, that he would have to stay home for another week and take it easy and try to regain his strength. Yugi's eyes widen as the news poured out and went into his brain.

"NO! I can't, I have to take care of my grandpa! He can't be left alone in that house for that long period of time!" Yugi cried to the doctor almost in tears about his grandpa.

The doctor knew about his grandpa's condition due to looking up Yugi's health records and finding out about his grandfather that way. He gently put his hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him comfort him.

"It is alright son, we will have a nurse stay there for the week to help him out and then when you get home she will be there to help you both." The doctor said kindly to Yugi to assure him that everything will be taken care of.

Yugi sighed in relief and a certain wave of happiness flowed through him. He was so glad to be missing 2 weeks of school. He didn't have to worry or deal with those beatings for a while, that was…until he went back to school…

"Hey Yugi, I could get your homework for you and bring it to you every day. I'll even make notes for you to study for tests." Yugi offered. Yugi look up at Yami surprised.

"Why and how? We might have different classes?" Yugi asked.

"Because you need help, and we are friends now aren't we? Plus I'll figure something out if we do." Yami stated.

Yugi looked down and sighed, "Thank you Yami, for helping me."

Yami smiled gently and put his hand under Yugi's chin and gently lifted his head up. Yugi blushed a bit at the gently and caring touch and looked at Yami. Yami smiled at Yugi with comfort and friendship, "It was nice meeting you Yugi and we will talk more tomorrow and don't worry so much about stuff Yugi, okay?"

Yugi nodded in understanding and Yami nodded back and with plans set Yami waved goodbye. He said he had to go home now so his parent won't worry about him.

As soon as Yami left the room, Yugi stayed quiet for a bit and waited for everyone to be gone. He couldn't remember the last time he was shown such kindness. He longed for more kindness and wished Yami didn't have to leave. As he thought this he couldn't hold in the tears in anymore and he burst into tears. As he tried to calm himself down and carefully but painfully laid back down on the bed, a thought hit him and Yugi's heart started to pound. His face started to feel hot again as a blushed appeared once again. What was this sudden feeling of wanting to live again doing here? What was happening to him? Was this good or bad?  
>"Just more questions left unanswered…" Yugi whispered into the empty white room that seemed dark and cold to him now…<p>

Four Days Later~

Yugi was finally checked out of the hospital and arrived at his house in crutches. His arm was actually not broken, some x-rays got mixed up with his and another person's x-rays. His leg was still broken but healing pretty quickly strangely and his ribs were healing up nicely. He knocked on the door and the nurse opened it and smiled.

"Your grandpa is doing fine Mr. Mutou. I have been taking good care of his. He a very nice man. Do you want hep up the stairs to your bedroom?" The nurse asked nicely. Yugi smiled a bit and nodded a yes to the nurse. They slowly got to him to his room and the nurse helped Yugi to his bed. The nurse put his crutches beside the edge of his night stand next to his bed and covered him up with the blankets. She asked if Yugi was thirsty or hungryand when Yugi said no to both, she bowedand left his room.

Yami had given Yugi his homework every day since he was in the hospital. Yugi worked on it when he had the energy and he found out that he and Yami had all the same classes (thank god), so Yami could luckly help Yugi out when he got stuck. They talked a lot about themselves and founded out they were both game freaks. They were both masters in the game called, Duel Monsters that the kids in elementary loved so much. Yugi and Yami had become really good friends in the short amount of time. Yugi was actually happy again and he was laughing again like his old self. When Yugi was going to go home the next day, he told Yami about were he lived, so he could stop by.

Yugi closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He was glad to be happy again it felt so nice. As he drifted into his thoughts, suddenly he was fast asleep...

"Sir, Mr. Mutou is asleep at the moment... Can you come back later?"

"Oh he is? Can I just put his homework in his room real quick then?"

"Yes but please don't wake him up..."

"Thank you?"

'Was that Yami's voice?' Yugi thought hearing the conversation make him realize he was half awake. Yugi blinked a few times and looked to the left of him. There he spotted Yami putting a pile of books plus a folder on his night stand.

"Yami?" Yugi said tiredly as he carefully sat up from his sleep and to much sure not to hurt his ribs.

Yami jumped a bit and looked at Yugi. "Oh, did I wake you up Yugi? I'm so sorry" Yami said feeling bad.

"No, Yami you didn't. What is in the folder?" Yugi asked.

"Okay and that is today's homework and some of your books." Yami stated and sat on the edge on the bed.

"Oh, thank you Yami." Yugi smiled in replied.

"You're welcome, the funniest thing happen in school today you would never believe it..." Yami started to tell a story how this blonde haired kid and a brown hair kid pulled a prank on the principle. Yugi laughed as he imagined the event. They normally did this then they would play a game till Yami had to leave.

As Yugi was working on some homework, Yami was looking around Yugi's room. He noticed certain bands posters and a black toy chest with a few good games in it. Yami was looking around the toy chest curious of what else was there that couldn't be looked at Yugi and smiled a bit. Yami would never tell anyone this but he started to feel a strange feeling around the boy he saved. He couldn't name it but he knew it was growing over the week they have talked.

"Maybe we are growing as close friends..." Yami said to himself.

"Hey Yugi, you have good taste in bands and games. Do you have any movies?" Yami asked slightly bored. Yugi explained how they didn't have a T.V. anymore because they had to sell it to pay for his grandpa's medical bills. Yami by now knew about Yugi's grandpa's health problems and how he was barely surviving. Yami couldn't help feel sorry for Yugi.

"Hey Yugi...?" Yami said again and Yugi looked up from his worked.

"Yes?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh.." Yugi looked down and Yami felt like he asked a terrible question.

"They...My mom died after I was born...and my dad...my dad didn't want any kids. So he left my mom when she was pregnant. My grandpa told me this before he felled ill. I thought...they just left me with him... He said it's not my fault my mom is died but it was her health problems." Yugi sighed and looked down at his wrists which were still covered by black sweatbands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Yugi..." Yami said, "I bet your mom was a great person though."

"Yea..." Yugi said then went back to his homework. Yami looked at Yugi and noticed a small tear falling down the boy's cheek. Before Yugi knew it he was in a tight hug by Yami. Yugi eyes widen and he couldn't help it now but cry. Yami just stood there and let Yugi cry.

As Yami held Yugi, Yami noticed that certain feeling growing again and he pets the boy's hair trying to comfort him.

"It is okay Yugi, just let it all out." Yami whispered trying to make Yugi feel better. After awhile Yugi calm down and started to doze off. The crying left him drained. Yami noticed this and took Yugi's homework away and told him to rest. Yugi was stubborn but finally gave in and laid down. With in minutes Yugi was asleep again. Yami smiled and petted his hair and covered him up. The feeling were growing stronger and before he realize what he was doing he was kissing Yugi's lips. Yami was shocked and flew back. He was so glad it didn't wake Yugi up.

"Yami what the hell is wrong with you! You can't kiss your friend! He might even lean that way!" Yami yelled at himself now fully aware of the feeling that was growing. He quickly grab his backpack and ran down the stairs and out the house.

"Yami, you really are an idoit..." Yami said as he ran down the street...

DarkKyle: Well that's the story everyone! There will be more soon! I promise!  
>Kaya: Check out her new that coming up! It will be called Doppelganger!<br>DarkKyle: Yep yep!  
>Kaya: Please Favorite and Review Everyone!<br>DarkKyle: Time to eat cake~ -runs off-  
>Kaya: No DarkKyle-sama you have to type up your new story! <p>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone!_

_This is a quick apology and update. I am one so, so, so sorry about how I have abandoned my love of writing. This is something I understand cannot be forgiven easily. As for all the reviewers and all who have been waiting for an update, this is it! I will make this chapter long to make up for all the months that have went by with me being silent. I am hoping I can keeping writing this story justice and it well be as good as or even greater than it was. Please forgive and please continue to read this. I will try to update every Friday or Saturday. Once again I am very sorry. I hope you enjoy reading. _  
><em>Darkwingedkyle13(DarkKyle13)- who is now known as BamImSam.<em>

* * *

><p><span>~Last Time On: The Last Night~<span>

As Yami held Yugi, Yami noticed that certain feeling growing again and he pet the boy's hair trying to comfort him.

"It is okay Yugi, just let it all out." Yami whispered trying to make Yugi feel better.

After a while Yugi calm down and started to doze off. The crying left him drained. Yami noticed this and took Yugi's homework away and told him to rest. Yugi was stubborn but finally gave in and laid down. Within minutes Yugi was asleep again. Yami smiled and petted his hair and covered him up. The feeling were growing stronger and before he realize what he was doing he was kissing Yugi's lips. Yami was shocked and flew back. He was so glad it didn't wake Yugi up.

"Yami what the hell is wrong with you! You can't kiss your friend! He might even lean that way!" Yami yelled at himself now fully aware of the feeling that was growing. He quickly grab his backpack and ran down the stairs and out the house.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Two weeks had pass and Yugi had not seen much of Yami. Yami would stop by give Yugi his homework then leave. There was a few times Yami would stay for a little bit, maybe an hour or so, just in case Yugi had questions, but then he would get up and leave again. Yugi would ask a couple of times what was going on and Yami would say he was behind on projects, homework, or there was family issues. Both way Yugi knew something was up and it had seem like life was going back to its original pattern. He was crying himself to sleep again and he had so many thoughts but the problem was the nurse. Since the nurse was still there to take care of Yugi's grandpa until he was completely healed, he could not do a ritual that had become a norm to him. Another week pass, the same routine, same pattern, and still the same insanity. Yugi really would not talk to Yami the few times he stayed to help out.

Yami wonder what was wrong but he would shake it off. He could not stay, even though he wanted to so bad. He wanted to feel his lips on that sweet angel's lips. 'Ah! What are you thinking, damn it!' Yami scolded himself. With that he rushed off home yet again.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked outside of his window as that Sunday night began to end. The moon was right out his window and this caused the healing boy to glance at the clock. It said it was 9:oo pm with that annoying beeping. Yugi sighed and packed all his homework up. He was finally heal enough that he had to face his nightmare tomorrow. School was finally back into his routine and he fear what it would bring. His arm was all healed up, it seem to be a small fraction. His leg was still in a cast, he had 3 more weeks in that. The lastly his ribs were not broken it seemed he got off lucky. Thanks to his family healing process of being fast healers, he hoped it just be another week or two in his cast. Yugi packed all his school books and supplies into his backpack. He finally let out a heavy sigh and grabbed his crutches. He then proceeded to the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush his teeth, wash his face, and then finally go to bed. As he got into bed and snuggle into his black blankets his lavender eyes stared out his window.<p>

Why did Yami not talking to him upset him so much? Why was it hard to look past that? At school he would have some people talk to him but they would disappear shortly after. Maybe, it was because Yami took the time to save him and called each other friends. The young one closed his eyes and a single tear slipped down his ivory skin. In a few matter of minutes he was asleep, but unknown to him, Yami had shed a tear to before going to bed. This was unusual for the crimson eye boy. He was always able to put up a tough front. Yami looked at his hand thinking of the one slip up. How did his emotions stir up that quickly? Either way he would have to face up to it and let it go. Yugi was going to be at school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Yami was at his locker putting up his backpack. As he bent down to grab his first class materials, he hears a clank. He glanced to the side and he saw Yugi limping over in his crutches. Yami could not help but smile as his friend was finally back. Yugi also noticed Yami, but the little one reaction was the opposite of his friend. He sighed and look down and went to his locker. Yami stood up with a very puzzled face. He closed his locker and made his way to Yugi.<p>

"Hey, Yugi, I see you are finally able to come to school." Yami said with a smile. Yugi just nodded and try to grab his books. Yami step in and grab Yugi's book. Yugi quickly looked up at Yami and snatched them out of his hands.

"I can do it, thank you. I do not need your help." Yugi said as he dropped the material into the backpack on his back.

Yami was taken aback by this tone and reached out towards Yugi, only to have his hand slapped away. Yugi realized what he did and his eyes widen in fear and shock. He quickly closed his locker and balanced his way to class. Yami just stood there looking at his hand as it slightly stung from the slap. Yami glanced up to where the short one crutched his way too. His eyes dropped and his smile fade.

"What … did I do wrong?" Yami said to himself and headed off to the same direction.

Yugi stayed in his class as the lunch bell rung loudly through the building. He did not have the energy to crutch all the way too his locker then to outside then back again. That was too much work for today. Yugi also did not want to run into anybody today. He just wanted to be alone. He sighed and started to dig into his lunch, only to stop when his hand got close to his face. Why did he slap Yami's hand away? He even had to admit that was a bit over board. Yugi placed his food down and considered his actions.

"Maybe I was a bit harsh on Yami…" Yugi said to himself.

"No, I think I deserved it." A voice said near the door way. Yugi looked up and his eyes widen in shock to see Yami leaning on the door way. Yami's arms were crossed and he smiled a bit.

"Hey Yugi…" Yami said as he strode over to the short boy and sat down across from him.

"Yami…I… I am sorr-"

"Yugi hush. I need to explain something. I know why you slapped my hand away. I have been acting weird I am sorry. You probably thought I was not your friend anymore and forgot about you. Am I wrong?"

Yugi looked down and Yami took that at as a yes. "Yugi look at me please." Yugi glanced up through his blonde bangs.

"Look, I have been dealing with some…issues. They have to do with me and only me. I am sorry for running off and acting so rude. Please forgive me, Yugi." Yami pleaded grabbing one of Yugi's hand. Yugi sat there thinking things over and wonder if should. He looked at Yami and opened his mouth.

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled. He hugged Yugi and apologized again and promise it would never happen. With that being said and put in the past, the two eat their lunch and talked for a bit before the bell ringed signaling that lunch is over. Yugi and Yami headed off to their classroom and the day started to come to its end. Unknowing to them, a figure was watching the scene and a smirk arose onto his crooked face.

"Oh Yugi, you have seem to have made a friend. How…awful. We should fix this problem." The figured said crackling evilly. "Let the games begin."


End file.
